1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a height adjustable bed that has two moveable sets of legs to raise or lower the bed in two continuous stages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Height adjustable beds are known, but previous beds do not achieve the minimum height that can be achieved with the bed of the present invention. Previous beds often do not lower the bed sufficiently to enable patients to get into or out of the beds more easily and safely. In some jurisdictions, it is not permissible to have side guards locked in position on either side of the bed. It is therefore important to have the beds as close to the floor as possible so that if a patient does fall out of the bed, serious injury is very unlikely. The difficulty encountered with designing height adjustable beds is that when the minimum height is very low, the mechanism to raise and lower the bed will not fit under the bed.
Further, previous beds often do not achieve a ratio of the uppermost distance to the lowermost distance from the floor of greater than 2.5. Still further, previous beds that have a low minimum height often cannot be raised high enough to enable the use of under bed tables and patient lifting devices with the beds. Some previous height adjustable beds are too complex, too unstable or expensive to achieve widespread market acceptance.